Fullbringer
Fullbringer The Fullbringers are rare spiritually aware Humans who are born with an ability called Fullbring, in which they can manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects. Their powers are defined by Hollow Reiryoku. Basic Information Fullbringers each have a parent who was attacked by a Hollow before they were born. Traces of the Hollows' powers remained in their mothers' bodies, which were then passed onto them when they were born. Thus, the powers resemble those of Hollows more than they resemble that of a Shinigami's. Powers and Abilities Fullbring (完現術 (フルブリング), Furuburingu; lit. "Full Manifestation Art"): Unlike other powers, the Fullbring abilities do not and cannot change through growth. However, Fullbringers must progress to a certain level before they can use their abilities to their fullest. As such, the Fullbring of a user that has not reached such a level appears to be different, and can be considered "incomplete". When the Fullbring reaches its full potential and evolves to their final stage, it will emit a violent burst of energy that can damage the user's body. Therefore, another Fullbring user is required to oversee the process in order to block the explosion and prevent the recently complete Fullbring from damaging its user. Fullbringers also have the ability to trade and share their powers with other Fullbringers or Substitute Shinigami. When a Fullbringer dies, all traces of their ability will disappear. Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Fullbringers can sense Hollows, other Fullbringers and other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. Soul Manipulation: Fullbring can be used for a variety of different things. Fullbring users can perform feats such as, pulling out the soul of a drink to have it help him drink it, pulling the soul out of the asphalt to make it more elastic or to even be able to walk on water by pulling on its soul to solidify it. Fullbring-Induced High-Speed Movement: The flickering of''' Bringer Light''' (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): From Fullbring-Induced High-Speed Movement is, the preliminary action for the next High-Speed Movement. It signifies that one is beginning to master Fullbring. Fullbring can allow a user to perform an amplified jump by Fullbringing the concrete. It also allows a user to Fullbring the "Air" mid-jump and use it to accelerate. To be capable of such uses of Fullbring is to be in the beginning of mastery of Fullbring. Bringer Light is a light green form of spiritual energy. Object Affinity: If a Fullbringer has a particular affinity to an object, then Fullbring can be used to alter that object's form. This affinity is defined by one's love for the object, or simply by an overall fondness for it. Hollow Amplification An extremely powerful FullBringer can break down the spiritual matter of a weak soul and consume it, feeding the hollow powers inside. this causes the hollow powers to get stronger, and eventually can result in the hollow taking over. This creates a Living Hollow which must quickly be dealt with.